In U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,282 to Michael and David Chan disclosed a collapsible plant holding structure made of rectilinear bar members that were hinged at each end using a pole that runs through ends of the bar members. The bar members are stacked so that there are spaces between parallel members in each direction with one bar being offset from a counterpart extending at right angles. The bars are stacked in four directions to define a rectangle or parallelogram. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,282 is incorporated by reference herein and the article of manufacture disclosed therein is referred to as a Chan Box.